Omegle Chat: Baby Cas
by DestielChick
Summary: Okay, so this is a chat I had with a person on Omegle if you couldn't tell..sorry it ends abruptly, if you want more, review...
1. Chapter 1

You: {AU baby!Cas daddy!Dean} Castiel was just a flegling when he got taken from his family and put in an angel shelter, the places that clipped his wings, and stuck him in a cage until someone bothered to show up and adopt him.. (You be Dean?)

Stranger: ((yes!))

You: (thank you!)

Stranger: Dean wandered along the hallways looking in all the cages. Sam was behind him looking just as uncomfortable.

Stranger: "Alright so we can pick out one, but unfortunately the guys got a tight grip on most of...hey there." Dean crouched down in front of Cas, holding a hand out. "You're pretty small little guy."

You: Cas looked up at the guys who had just stopped in front of his cage and , reluctantly took Dean's hand.

You: "H-Hi.."he cooed.

Stranger: Dean smiled and turned Cas's little hand over. "Hey, what's your name?"

You: "Castiel,"he replied, though he pronounced it wrong.

Stranger: "Castiel? Well that's a pretty nice name. Here." Dean pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on out, Cas - can I call you cas?" He kept a smile on his face and sam copied him the both of them worried about scaring the little angel

You: Cas nodded,"Cas good..like Cas.."he smiled a bit.

Stranger: Dean looked him over and turned to Sam. "We can't leave him here." He turned back to Cas and pulled him gently closer to him. "How old are you? Do you know?"

You: "M'fwee.."Cas said, holding up three fingers.

Stranger: Dean bit back a growl, "far to young to be in here. Come on, let's get you out of here and cleaned up." He turned to Sam who nodded and just walked back towards the door. Dean smiled at Cas. "Do you want to come home with me and my brother?"

You: "Mmhmm,"Cas smiled at them.

Stranger: Dean breathed a sigh of relief and lifted Cas up. "Well let's go then."

You: Cas clung to Dean as they left the shelter.

Stranger: Dean strapped Cas into the back seat of the impala. "Looks like we might be fitting a childs seat in here hmm?" He smiled and slipped in the drivers seat. "We can pull over at the next shopping mall get you something decent to wear"

You: Cas looked down at his clothes and nodded,"Uhhuh.."

You: Sam looked over at Dean,"Also we're going to need a bunch more stuff..do you even know how to take care of a fledgling Dean?"

Stranger: "uh, well it can't be that hard." Dean chuckled. "I mean like he doesn't have wings - but we could always give him flying lessons if he does."

You: Sam rolled his eyes,"It's a good thing I do this thing called RESEARCH before going through with these plans,"he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket,"First off, they clip their wings..so even if his wings do start to appear, he can't fly with them.."he paused to let Dean comment on it, because he knew he would.

Stranger: "Well at least I won't have to worry about him flying off." Dean leant over looking at the paper, "what do I have to worry about his eyes glowing? Surely there's nothing dangers Sam and even if there was I'm not going to send him back. Did you see how they were keeping them Sam? Like animals"

Stranger: ((just in case something happens my email is Chopstixtribe .au so we can continue))

You: "Yeah, I know, anyways, his eyes will glow, because different angels have different powers, oh and you'll also have to buy diapers and lots of honey.."Sam concluded.

You: (okay..thanks)

Stranger: "Honey? What?"

You: "Angels don't eat human food until they turn 18, until then, they're fed three bottles of warmed honey per day,"Sam said, then turned to Cas,"Cas..what kinda angel are you? What kinda trick can you do?"

You: Cas tilted his head in confusion, then nodded,"I heal boo boos."

You: Sam turned to Dean,"He's a healer..he can heal injuries, that's when his eyes will glow.."

Stranger: "Huh sweet tooth."

Stranger: "Healer, right. That'll be helpful- no. No he's staying out of hunting." Dean pulled over and into the parking lot. "Sam you're going to go buy diapers, me and the little man are getting some clothes."

You: "Fine..I'll stop along the way and get honey, you also probably need to get him a car seat Dean.."Sam said as he parted ways.

Stranger: "Yeah, yeah. Car seat." Dean set Cas on his hip and carried him inside the clothing store. The lady in the store stared at Castiel weirdly but dean ignored her and started flicking through the little plaid shirts.

You: Cas looked at the shirts as Dean flipped through them, then something caught his eyes and he grinned,"Tat one?"he pointed to a light blue shirt with a honey bee on it.

Stranger: "Yeah, that's pretty cute." Dean set Cas down on the ground and held it up to him. "Looking good", he grabbed a few others before moving him to the jeans rack. "Any of these catch your fancy?"

You: Cas shook his head no,"All look same.."

Stranger: "Hm, these look like they'd fit." He held them up against cas and checked the size. "Guess that's right...Sammy was a bit bigger at three but you're probably smaller..." He shrugged. "Jackets it'll be cold soon." He threw the jeans over his arm and took cas over to the jackets section. Without asking he picked out a little leather jacket for him then let Cas look through them.

You: "Like that one!"Cas pointed to a trench coat.

Stranger: "This one? It's a bit long." He slipped it onto Cas "Turn around let me see.'

You: Cas turned around, showing it to Dean.

Stranger: "Alright, you've won me over. Take it off and I'll pay for it okay?" He held his hand out for the coat

You: Cas smiled and stripped it off, then gave it to Dean happily.

Stranger: Dean ruffled his hair and took everything up to the counter. "Hey there, I'll just scan these through." He handed his credit card over to the lady who raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Hans Solo?"

Stranger: Dean grinned. "Dad had a sense of humour." He waited till it had gone through and then took the bags holding a hand out for Cas. "Time to get a car seat kid."

You: Cas took Dean's hand and followed him around.

Stranger: Dean smiled down at him and pointed him towards the change rooms with some clean clothes. "Get changed first."

You: Cas nodded and walked into the change rooms, seconds later coming out with a white t-shirt and jeans on.

Stranger: Dean nodded happily and lifted Cas back up rubbing his back. "How you feeling? Hungry yet?" He walked into the department store. "So car seats...woah that's cool." He picked up a toy car and held it infront of cas. "Like it?'

You: Cas giggled and nodded,"Yes.."

Stranger: Dean chuckled and wandered down the toy aisle. "Hey look this is soft." He lifted up a teddy and held it so that Cas could reach it.

You: Cas nodded as he felt the bear,"Feels good.."

Stranger: "Okay you hold onto him then." He kept walking down the aisle and finally found the car seats "They always hide these damned things." He grabbed a random one and threw everything on the counter while he called Sam. "Sammy, I have everything."

You: "Alright, I've got everything too, got some weird looks while buying the diapers though..."Sam responded.

Stranger: "haha, bet you did Sasquatch." He started walking out of the store and winked at another lady. "But I'm attracting more ladies with this baby. I am one hot single dad." He grinned

Stranger: "Sam, meet me at the starbucks near target. Did you get honey?"

You: "Yeah, I got the honey, but how the heck are we supposed to heat it up? The little guys probably starving as it is.."Sam replied.

Stranger: "Well I'll just use my powers of persuasion to get a sexy little waiter to do it." He grinned and settled down in the cafe with Cas resting on his knee so that he could reach the table top. "So no solid foods besides honey?"

You: "Nope,"Sam said as he entered the door of Starbucks immediately spotting Dean and walking over, hanging up the phone.

Stranger: Dean frowned when sam hung up and then he spotted his brother. "Hey. Alright, so no pie until he's eighteen. Poor guy, he's gonna miss out on so much." He held out a hand for the honey. "Hand it over I'll - dammit no baby bottles. Can you hold him for me?"

You: "Sure...let me be the hot single dad for once,"Sam nodded and took Cas.

Stranger: Dean waved a hand in front of his brothers face. "Earth to sam? Come on, just take the kid, I'll be quicker that way."

Stranger: ((oh sorry ignore that! I didn't see it))

You: (it's okay)

Stranger: Dean patted Castiels head and jogged out of the store. "Thanks Sam!" He headed back into the closest baby shop and seached for the baby bottles. He picked up a few and then walked back to where Sam was with Cas. He pinched the honey and winked at a waiter. "How you going darling? - I was just looking after my lil' man over there. He needs this heated up though." He smiled at her and let her take it and Dean sat back down at the table. "All set."

You: Sam rolled his eyes and bounced Castiel, who was hugging his new teddy bear tightly,"Honey?"

Stranger: Dean grinned. "That's right, a whole bottle of it."

You: Cas grinned happily,"Tank you."

Stranger: Dean's coffee came with a burger and jar full of warmed honey. He grinned, "Thanks beautiful." He opened up the baby bottle and poured it in. "You want to do it Cas or should I?"

You: "You.."Cas instantly reached out for Dean, wiggling in Sam's grip.

Stranger: "Wow, slow down there tiger. I've got you." He lifted him up and sat him on his lap. "Open up.'

You: Cas opened his mouth eagerly.

Stranger: Dean placed it in his mouth and shifted him so that his head was better supported. "Take it slowly now." He turned to Sam. "Do you have anymore leads on the case?"

You: Cas slowly started to suck on the bottle and hummed in delight. Sam smiled at Cas, then sighed and said,"Just one...this guy a couple towns over.."

Stranger: "Right, we'll check it out once Cas is fed." He rubbed Castiel's back and encouraged him to keep drinking

You: Cas continued to down the warm liquid until he was sucking air.

Stranger: Dean noticed and looked at the jar. "Do you want anymore?" He took the bottle out and unscrewed it ready to put more in the bottle.

You: Cas shook his head no,"M'sleepy.."Cas yawned.

Stranger: "Okay, we can put you to sleep." He lifted a blanket out of the bag and wrapped Cas up in it. "Have you finished your coffee Sam?"

You: "Yeah..let's go.."Sam said with a slight smile as he threw away his empty coffee cup.

Stranger: Dean lifted Cas up carefully and grabbed as many bags as he could without droping castiel.

You: Sam picked up his bags and followed Dean out to the car, they put everything in, but before they left Sam said,"Uhh..Dean, even if it is a couple towns over, that's still like a six-hour drive."

Stranger: "So? We've got a car seat. The kid can sleep."

You: "Yeah..but he's gunna get bored, and also,"Sam held up the package of diapers,"I didn't get these for nothin'."

Stranger: Dean cringed. "ah, great. Paper, scissors, rock?"

You: "Fine..but only this once...and then we take turns.."Sam replied.

Stranger: "Right" Dean held his fist out. "Let's go."

You: Sam, like always, threw rock, hoping to see Dean throw scissors.

Stranger: Dean wasn't thinking and looked to see Cas asleep and his fingers split to look like scissors.

You: Sam burst into a laugh and hurriedly crushed Dean's scissors,"Have fun,"he smiled and went to get in the front seat.

Stranger: Dean sighed and grabbed the bag. "Come on, wake up Cas." He took the blanket off and shook him gently

You: Cas's eyes fluttered open and he groaned irritably,"M'sleepy De.."

Stranger: "I know baby. But we gotta get you ready for the trip." He lifted him up and carried him to the parents restroom trying to avoid the awkward feeling he had. "Man it's been a long time since I did this for Sammy." He lay Cas down on the change table

You: "Trip?"Cas asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

Stranger: "Mhmm, a few towns over. It's going to be a couple of hours drive." He pulled down Castiel's pants quickly and tucked the nappy under his hips and did it up quickly. "All good and ready soldier."

You: Cas giggled and nodded,"M'ready De."

Stranger: "You sure are." He buttoned Castiel's pants back up and lifted him off the table and back out to the car. He smirked when he slid into the drivers seat. "Reminds me of looking after you Sammy."

You: Sam rolled his eyes,"Nah..I was way more adorable then him.."

Stranger: Dean looked over at him. 'You were gassy - still are."

You: "I am not-was not! Shut up!"Sam laughed as he gave Dean one of his many bitchface.

Stranger: Dean smirked "Sure you weren't." He leant back when he was driving and lifted the teddy off the floor and to Cas's lap. "You just take a nap now alright?"

You: Cas took the teddy bear and hugged it close, then nodded, and laid his head on the side of his carseat.

Stranger: Dean smiled and turned his eyes back to the road. "Sammy do we still have that house in michigan?"

You: "Yeah, why?"Sam asked.

Stranger: "I just want out of the hunting business for a few years - I mean Castiel is a kid. Hunting really just isn't the right thing to do around a young kid -especially not an angel."

You: Sam looked over at Dean and nodded,"Yeah..I understand..but-what if they find you?"

Stranger: "Well we can deal with that when it happens." Dean made a sharp turn to the right. "Mean while we need to figure who's going to watch Cas while we're taking down this spirit or whatever."

You: "Right.."Sam started scrolling through his phone,"Umm..the only person I can find right now is Sheriff Mills."

You: "Or Bobby.."Sam said as he continued.

Stranger: "Bobby, we'll leave him with bobby." Dean looked nervous about the thought of leaving him

You: Sam noticed the nervous tone of his voice and smiled at his brother,"Don't worry..precious little baby Castile will be okay...you know how many wards and junk Bobby has in the house."

Stranger: "Hm, yeah. Guess you're right." He looked in the rear view mirror. "He's just sort of tiny."

You: "He'll be fine.."Cas nodded.

You: *Sam

Stranger: "Yeah, course." He turned left into bobby's driveway. "You wanna tell him we adopted a baby angel or should I?"

You: "It'd be best if you tell him..you're the one that's more attached to Cas anyways..I'll carry him and the new diaper bag I bought inside.."Sam said getting out and going to the trunk.

Stranger: "Oh gee thanks." Dean climbed out of the car and knocked on the door. "Bobby? It's dean."

You: Bobby Singer opened the door,"Took you two idjits long enough to come and visit me.."

Stranger: Dean grinned, "yeah well we ran into some trouble - and funny story actually we found an angel farm."

You: Bobby noticed that something was up and sighed, massaging his temples,"Oh no...what happened?"

Stranger: "Well," Dean looked over his shoulder and turned to bobby, "congratulations on your new adopted grandchild?"

You: Bobby looked over at the little angel being carried by Sam and turned to Dean,"What the hell are you two doing with a fledgling!?"

You: "Surprise..."Sam said sarcastically as he carried Cas over, who started struggling against Sam,"Wan De..."

Stranger: "Shh shh" Dean took Cas into his arms andd rubbed his back. "Well bobby we couldn't leave him there you know what those things are like!"

You: Bobby sighed,"Yeah..I guess you're right..don't just stand there..it's cold..get your asses in here.."

Stranger: Dean carried Cas inside pulling a jacket on him as he did. He settled down on the couch with Cas in his arms.

You: Sam walked in after settling on the couch beside Dean and Cas.

You: "Now..what brings you two-uhhh-three to my house?"Bobby asked.

Stranger: "Well I thought you might like some quality time with your grandson." Dean looked hopefully at Bobby

You: "In other words...you two need a babysitter, because you're gunna go gank some monster?"Bobby translated raising a brow.

Stranger: "Well yes - but after this I'm going to look after him full time. I swear."

You: Bobby looked from Dean to Sam, then nodded, taking a swig of his beer,"Alright...go gank your monster..I'll watch after the squirt.."

Stranger: "Thanks bobby." Dean kissed Cas's forehead. "alright little man. Now we're going to go and do some work and you're going to stay with grandpa bobby." Dean hoped Cas wouldn't kick up a fuss

You: Cas looked at Dean fearfully,"But I wanna stay wiff De.."

Stranger: "I know you do, but you you can't it's dangerous."

You: Cas pouted, but agreed,"O-Otay.."

Stranger: Dean patted his head and handed him over to bobby.

You: Bobby took the kid, a little confused at first before copying the way Dean had held him earlier,"Uhhh..just one question...how the hell do you take care of a baby angel?"

Stranger: "Uh, honey, diapers, sleep."

You: "Honey?"Bobby scoffed.

Stranger: "Yeah no solid food til they're eighteen - uh sammy did the research."

You: "Gotcha..heated honey, diapers, and sleep,"Bobby nodded.

Stranger: "Yes okay we'll be back in two hours tops." He stood up. "Let's go sam."

You: Sam nodded, then turned to Bobby,"Bye bye Cas! See ya later.."he then walked out with Dean.

Stranger: Dean sat in the front seat and stared at the front door. "You sure he'll be safe?"

You: "Dean, I'm positive, c'mon man this is Bobby we're talking about.."Sam responded.

Stranger: "yeah, yeah, of course." Dean pulled out of the driveway and back onto the freeway, "directions I've got no idea where we're going."

You: "Take 95 up here,"Sam directed, "Then we go left about 4 miles up the road, then it's straight forward until we get there."

Stranger: "here?" Dean made a sharp turn and drove down. "More warning is nice."

You: "Okay, well here's your warning, our place is left right...now..."Sam chuckled to himself.

Stranger: "Dammit!" Dean swerved to the left barely managing to keep on the road. "My baby doesn't take those turns well sam."

You: Sam just laughed,"Uhhuh..well..here we are..it's this abandoned factory up here."

Stranger: "oh great. I love abandoned factories. So many chainsaws." He pulled up and popped open the boot, "so salt?"

You: "Yep,"Sam held up two big containers of salt.

Stranger: Dean loaded two guns with salt bullets and handed one to Sam. "Six shots, let's go."

You: "Right.."Sam nodded and followed Dean's lead inside the abandoned factory.

Stranger: Dean went in first and stuck his head out first. "Okay, well there's no electricity," he flicked the lights. "hope you've got a flashlight"

You: "Here ya go.."Sam said revealing two heavy duty flashlights and handing one to Dean.

Stranger: "man I love flash - wow. nope." Dean's flashlight landed on black goop. "great."

You: Sam sighed and took the lead using his flashlight to light the way.

Stranger: Dean followed along behind him opening up the old work cabinets -"hey look old chocolate."

You: "Yeah, probably wouldn't eat that if I were you.."Sam replied.

Stranger: Dean already had his mouth half full. "You don't want any?"

You: "Dean, that's gross.."Sam said disgusted.

Stranger: "yea-you hear that?" Dean grabbed his gun again.

You: Sam stopped and listened,"Yeah..I think it's coming from-"He got cut off as he was slammed into the nearest wall.

Stranger: "Sammy! -oh you son of bitch" Dean was up on his feet looking for what to shoot at

You: "Winchesters.."a monster came up with an evil smirk,"Which one shall I devour first?"

Stranger: Dean spun around and shot three bullets straight at him. "Get back you bastard."

You: The ghost took one bullet and with a screech was gone, but reappeared seconds later staring a hole in Dean,"Well...looks like I know who I'm devouring...or maybe..."his eyes started glowing and he smiled,"Or maybe I should go find your little baby...Castiel was it?"

Stranger: "YOu won't be able to touch him. I sent him back home." Dean kept his face straight. "Michael always was a protective brother."

You: "I don't believe you...where did you send the little...buttercup..huh Dean? You know..little angels are my favorite treats.."he narrowed his eyes as they lit up again,"Bobby Singer's huh?"The man smirked deviously.

Stranger: Dean growled and pulled out a knife before he ran and jumped on him. "Shutup you damn monster."

You: The monster hissed as the knife came in contact with him, then glared at Dean,"Alright then..baby Castiel it is..."then disappeared completely.

Stranger: "No!" Dean sprinted out of the factory and threw himself in the car he'd have to get Sam later. He raced down the car punching in bobby's number on his phone. "Bobby! Something's coming to you - and I don't know what it is"

You: "Ya idjit!"Bobby screamed into the phone,"Lucky for you I know what it is..it showed up here 2 seconds ago, I've got it stunned, but it ain't gunna last long, you better get your ass here quick.."

Stranger: "Alright I'm coming - is Cas okay?"

You: "Yeah, he's fine..I've got him hidden in the safe room downstairs, he's takin' a nap.."Bobby commented.

Stranger: Dean pulled up in the driveway. "Good, I owe you one." He ran inside the house reloading his gun as he went

Stranger: "Bobby! Bobby it's me."

You: Bobby pulled him to the side,"He's done being stunned...and I don't know where he's at..."

Stranger: "Well shit." Dean ran down the stairs to the safe room and threw the door open. "CAS! Cas!"

You: Cas gave a loud scream as a monster grabbed him and held him in the air by his foot,"Are you looking for this?"

Stranger: Dean both hands up. "Put him down. Put him down, please, come on. Put him down."

You: "I don't know if I shooouuulllddd.."the guys said dramatically, as he started to float slightly in the air, bringing Cas higher up.

Stranger: "Come on, we can talk this out. Let's talk this out, just you and me.

You: "I don't think so, doche.."Sam remarked from behind the monster as he shot him three times.

You: The monster gave a scream and disintegrated, leaving Cas to fall.

Stranger: Dean dived forward and caught him. "It's alright baby, it's alright. I've got you."

Stranger: He pulled Cas in and hugged him tight. "Oh man I thought you were dead" He rocked Cas back and forth more to soothe himself then Cas

You: Cas sobbed heavily into Dean's shirt, clinging as if his life depended on it.

Stranger: "Shh, it's alright baby." He lifted Cas up off the ground and looked to Sammy, "You alright?"

You: "Yeah.."Sam heaved a deep breath,"yeah I'm okay..."

Stranger: "Okay, let's head back up." He cradled Castiel in his arms. "I'm sorry baby. That won't happen again, I promise. Just hold onto me tight, I've got you safe."

You: Cas nodded his head,"I-I love you..D-Daddy.."

Stranger: Dean drew in a sharp breath when he heard it and almost told Cas he was just dean. But one look down at the crying little angel and he just pulled him closer, "I love you too baby.

You: Sam and Bobby collapsed on the couch,"So how was that for a grand finale ya idjits?"Bobby asked.

Stranger: "Yeah well it knew an awful lot. I only picked up Cas today and already it knew that I had him and that I left him at yours. Speaking of which." Dean pulled out a vial of holy water and threw it over Bobby, "never hurts to check."

You: Bobby glared at Dean,"Ya idjit...ya didn't think to do that BEFORE you left me with your son there?"He smirked as he used son.

Stranger: "Yeah well...I" Dean paused "I got there eventually didn't I?"

You: Bobby chuckled,"Take it easy, I was kidding."

Stranger: Dean nodded and reached into the bag he left bobby with pulling out Castiel's teddy. "So I was thinking of taking back that house in michigan."

Stranger: He tucked the bear back into Ca's arms. "Dad warded it.. So it'd probably be safe after a few touch ups."

You: Cas grabbed the bear and tightly squeezed it, while snuggling with Dean. "Yeah, that's good thinkin' plus it's just a hop, skip, and a jump away from here, so you three can stop by whenever.."

You: Bobby replied.

Stranger: "Yeah, awesome. Thanks for taking care of him by the way. - We should probably start checking the place out though."

You: "It was no problem,"Bobby coughed,"Not like I enjoyed taking care of him or anything..because I didn't..."

Stranger: "mhmm, sure well say good bye to grandaddy Cas." Dean threw the bag over his shoulder, "You know bobby - I don't think Cas learnt the word 'daddy' from no where."

You: "Bye Bye Gwandaddy.."Cas waved and Bobby smiled an affectionate smile, but then turned to Dean,"I don't know what you're talkin' about.."he said sarcastically.

Stranger: "yeah sure you don't - come over tomorrow night. We'll have beer." He walked down the steps and settled Cas in his seat. "Okay baby, lmost home."

You: "Sure,"Bobby smiled and waved them off.

You: Cas nodded as Dean told him that they were almost home, then softly yawned and leaned his head on the side of the carseat.

Stranger: Dean waited for sam to get in the car before he drove off. "Right, so do you still have the keys to the house?"

You: "Yep, right here,"Sam yanked out the keys.

Stranger: "Great." Dean turned down the driveway looking it over. "Hope no one rented the place - wonderful still abandoned." Dean eyed off the over grown garden. "It's looking real charming." He jumped out and lifted Cas quietly without waking him up

You: "Yeah..we'll have to do something with that garden,"Sam said studying it.

Stranger: "Sure I'll run down to the store and grabs some roses for you." Dean rolled his eyes and waited at the front door. "Hury up and unlock the door sasquatch"

You: Sam hurriedly unlocked the door to the house.

Stranger: Dean kicked it the rest of the way open and looked around for the nursery that his father had put in when they first thought they might live here. "I'll put Cas down to sleep then head to the stores - you want anything?"

You: Sam looked around the house,"Yeah...HEALTHY food...and books on supernatural creature repelling plants..."

Stranger: "Healthy? Like rabbit food."

You: "Whatever you wanna call it Dean,"Sam rolled his eyes,"I'll work on getting this place completely demon proof while you're out.."

Stranger: "Okay thanks, and uh, baby monitor." Dean set the monitor down. "If you hear anything - then you know what to do." He left the house to go to the supermarket

You: "Of course..do you not trust me to watch over a baby Dean?"Sam asked.

Stranger: "You're still my baby brother! It's a little weird." Dean yelled over his shoulder before jumping into the car,

You: "Okay, sure, whatever,"Sam rolled his eyes before rushing off to grab a market and set up traps and wards.

Stranger: Dean walked through the aisles grabbing three different kinds of honey and a weird honey syrup thing. He grabbed bananas and apples and the weird organic bread he'd seen Sam eating. "Cherry pie~"

Stranger: He stacked it up in the trolled and wheeled his way out of the super market.

Stranger: *trolley

You: Sam flipped through their Dad's journal, drawing several wards and traps, before hearing Castiel's crying. He rushed to the nursary, and was relieved to find that Cas had just woken up, and couldn't get out of the crib, he scooped the angel up and took him to his unfinished trap setting him on the floor and letting him watch as he continued to draw the trap.

Stranger: Cas picked up a pen and doodled on the corner of the map wanting to copy sam

You: (Ooh..that was a good idea..wish I'd a thought of it :) )

You: Sam caught him doodling and laughed, but came over anyways,"No no Cas! If you wanna color, you tell Uncle Sammy and Uncle Sammy will get you some paper.."Sam then slid a piece of paper to Cas.

Stranger: "Oh..thanks unk-el Sammy.' Cas kneeled on the chair before looking up suddenly and running out the front door. "Daddy!"

You: Sam looked up from drawing to see Dean,"Hey Dean, did ya get my food?"

Stranger: Dean had cas tucked under one arm and bags in the other. "Yeah, yeah, weird organic healthy stuff I got it. And some cherry pie~"

You: Sam rolled his eyes,"Of course you got the pie...Oh..did you get the book?"

Stranger: "uh...no? Call bobby. He'd have this stuff I'd rather not scare off the local librarians just yet. I could get married." Dean grinned and set Cas down on the table. Look what daddy found." He pulled out all of the honey jars. "How about some dinner hmm?"

You: Cas grinned at the honey and nodded, but before that, he kicked his legs,"Lemme down for a sec.."

You: Sam just rolled his eyes and went to go call Bobby.

Stranger: Dean took cas into the kitchen and started heating the honey and pulled out another baby bottle. "So Cas, you remember being with the other big angels?"

You: Cas looked into Dean's eyes and nodded yes,"Uhhuh."

Stranger: "Really?" Dean looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did they all get captured too?"

You: Cas nodded his head yes,"They all got captred.."

Stranger: "Hmm, that's pretty rough. Who were you with?" He pulled the honey out and let it run into the bottle. "Come on,do you want me to feed you again?

You: Cas frowned,"S'with my big bruter, Gabey,"Cas's eyes began to tear up,"they k-killed him to get me..."

Stranger: "Okay, gabby, gab, gabe - no gabriel? Holy crap. I mean uh sugar." He lifted Cas off the bench and settled him down on the couch. "Sh, I'm sorry it wasn''t your fault"

You: Cas sniffled,"I miss him.."he hiccuped.

Stranger: "I know baby, but he''s okay," He rubbed Castiel's back and placed the bottle in his mouth

You: Cas nodded and began to suck on the bottle, the warm honey rushing down his throat made him feel better somehow.

Stranger: Dean kissed his forehead and encouraged him to drink it.

You: Sam came into the living room, smiling at his brother and Cas, then saying,"I'm going to pick up some of the plants Bobby told me to plant.."

Stranger: "ah wonderful, make sure you get the nice ones I'd hate to have an ugly garden"

You: Sam gave him a look and walked out the door.

You: Meanwhile, Cas finished off the rest of his bottle.

Stranger: Dean patted his head and filled it halfway again. He pushed it back inside Castiels mouth wanting him to have some more.

You: Castiel continued to drink the golden liquid, enjoying the taste happily.

Stranger: Dean rubbed his back and turned on the tv turning it quickly to some childrens cartoons

You: Cas's attention was caught in the TV, so when he finished the bottle, he pushed it away and continued to watch the TV.

Stranger: Dean sighed and pushed it back towards his mouth "Just a few more mouthfuls."

You: Cas shook his head no and refused to open his mouth.

Stranger: "Cas please?"

You: "M'full Daddy.."Cas whined.

Stranger: "Hm." Dean sighed but settled him on his lap before pausing. "Do you need a diaper change Cas?"

You: Cas reluctantly shook his head no.

Stranger: "right well before we settle down I think we might check." He carried Cas out of the room

You: "But I was watching tat.."Cas pointed to the living room as he got whisked away.

Stranger: "I know we can go back." Dean chuckled. "an angel addicted to television. What did I do." He lay Cas down on the nursery mat and undid the diaper rolling his eyes. "You have to tell me when you need to be changed cas otherwise it could hurt"

You: "M'kay Daddy.."Cas nodded.

Stranger: "Good boy, now hold still." He cleaned Cas up quickly and slid a new diaper underneath his hips and did it up. "All good, not too tight?"

You: "Good.."Cas nodded.

Stranger: "Okay now back to the tv" He carried cas down the hallway. "What was it we were watching again?"

You: Cas shrugged,"Dunno..sumpfin wiff fishies!"

Stranger: "Ah this one? Nemo?"

You: "Yes!"Cas nodded excitedly.

Stranger: "Okay, all settled in." He tucked a blanket around Cas and pulled his laptop out

You: "Wait!"Cas said, wiggling down off the couch, he stumbled over and grabbed a piece of paper handing it to Dean,"I copied unk-el Sammy!"

Stranger: "oh wow, did you?" Dean pulled cas back up and held the paper in one hand. "Well this is really good. Such talent little man." He bounced cas on his knee looking at the doodle - "So what is it? A...flower?"

You: "It's whaever unk-el Sammy was drawing ofer tere!"Cas pointed to a demon trap.

Stranger: Dean raised his eyebrows and set the paper down. "Well baby, sometimes we shouldn't copy uncle sammy."

You: "Why?"Cas aksed curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Stranger: "Because daddy and uncle sammy deal with some pretty nasty things - like you saw today - and I don't want you getting involved."

You: Cas shivered slightly,"Da monster?"

Stranger: "yeah, but he's all gone now. Uncle sammy gaked him"

You: "M'kay..."Cas smiled happily and snuggled against Dean's chest.

You: Sam came in a minute later a proud smile on his face,"I cleared the garden and planted the things Bobby gave me.."

Stranger: "wow quick work Sammy-boy."

You: Sam nodded,"But seriously, these plants are major! There is this one plant I planted out there that will kill any vamps or warewolves that come within 3 feet of this house! Why doesn't everyone plant these things?"

Stranger: "uh because knowing about this stuff is weird?"

You: "Yeah, I guess..but anyways, I planted like one of each plant, so when they sprout, we should be safe from every freakin' monster out there for a long time."Sam smiled.

Stranger: "Nice, and it affects the wifi." Dean sighed and shook his laptop screen.

You: "oh..yeah..sorry.."Sam shrugged.

You: "Daddy wat happened to the fishies?"Cas asked looking at Dean's screen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's not watch a movie right now okay baby? How about we play with some blocks for a while!"Dean chirped as closed his laptop and set it off to the side.

"Otay!"Cas cheered as he scrambled down from Dean's lap and onto the floor crawling over to a box and pushing it back over, dumping a bunch of blocks on the floor, he sat and started to build happily.

"Hey Cas, while you build, how would you like Daddy to build you a swing?"Dean smiled.

Cas squeaked as his tower fell over, then giggled,"Yeah!"

"Okay then..I'll get started right after Gradpa Bobby comes over,"Dean said, grabbing a paper and settling down on the couch reading through a section as Cas stayed on the floor building his towers happily. Later, there was a knock on the door, and Cas shot up,"Granpa Bobby!"He squealed bouncing up and down.

"That's right Cas,"Dean smiled and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Bobby, who gave a smile.

Cas toddled over to him and hugged him before going back to his blocks.

"I want to build a swing, Sam said he'd help, so I was thinking maybe you'd want to?"Dean asked.

"Of course I'll help ya idjit, you got the wood?"Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we took down a shack,"Sam said with a nod.

"Alright then, let's get started,"Bobby said.

Dean nodded,"C'mon Cas, let's go play outside that way Daddy can keep an eye on you while we play."

"Otay Daddy,"Cas grinned and stood as Dean scooped him up.

"You wanna play with your ball while we're building Cas?"Sam asked picking up a bouncy ball.

Cas giggled and reached for it,"Yes!"

Sam chuckled and handed it to him, once they got outside Dean put Cas onto the ground and watched as he played around with it giggling. Dean grabbed some wood and him, Sam, and Bobby got to work. A few hours later they had the swing built and looking good.

"Cas, you wanna come paint the swing with us?"Dean asked as he looked towards Castiel who was jumping into piles of leaves. The baby angel giggled and nodded eagerly, running over to them.

Sam handed them each paintbrushes, including Cas and they all dipped them in a blue paint, painting the swing, until they had it all over the wood, and Cas had it all over himself.

"Bath time!"Dean cooed, tossing Cas up into the air and catching him again.

"Beer time,"Sam mummbled to Bobby with a chuckle as they all walked back inside. Dean gave Castiel a bubble bath, while Bobby and Sam sat in the living room talking and drinking. Dean then came back in with Cas, all dressed and cuddled up to his chest, he went into the kitchen and came back with a beer and a baby bottle of honey. He plopped down next to Sam and started feeding Cas the honey. Every now and then taking a swig of his beer. Once Cas had drunk his bottle, he put him down in the nursery and flipped on the mobile and baby monitor. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the forehead,"Goodnight Cas.."he chimed leaving with a smile.

Later that night, Dean woke up to crying on the baby monitor, he dragged himself out of bed and found Cas crying and struggling in his sleep. Dean picked him up and cradled him close,"Shhhhh..baby what's wrong?"

"N-Nightmare.."Cas whimpered out, clinging closer to Dean.

"Aww..it's okay Cas..it wasn't real okay..everything is okay..shhh.."Dean bounced Cas wearily as the baby continued to cry, so he started singing 'Hey Jude' and two versus later, Cas was asleep again, nuzzled against Dean's chest. Dean smiled and slipped him back in his crib. Dean then went back to his room and went back to sleep again.

The next morning Dean woke up and stretched going into the living room to see Sam with Cas, feeding him a warm bottle of honey.

"Well hey there you two,"he chimed.

Sam jumped and blushed at being caught,"Heee woke up this morning, I could hear him from my room, but apparently you were too out of it to notice, so I got up and got him taken care of."

Dean smiled,"Hey, no worries Sammy, I'm going to need you to watch him anyways."

"What? Why?"Sam asked.

"Because, I..need to start a job today,"Dean smiled and buttoned up his plaid shirt.

"So you're going to a job interview in jeans and a plaid shirt?"Sam asked.

"It's not a interview, I'm going to be a mechanic at Dad's old shop,"Dean smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded,"alright, ..have fun.."Sam then looked to Cas and sat him up taking the bottle out of his mouth,"Give Daddy hugs and kisses bye bye, he's got to go to work."

Cas stumbled over to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him on the cheek,"Bye Bye Daddy..see you water!"

"Bye baby, see you,"He kissed Cas on the cheek before getting up and walking away from Sam and Cas, taking a deep breath before getting into the Impala.

* * *

"Castiel, c'mon...eat.."Sam said irritably as he tried to poke the bottle into Cas's mouth, but Cas just turned away.

"NO! I wan my Daddy!"Cas squealed as he began to cry again.

Sam sighed and got up, he grabbed a pacifier off the counter and shoved it into Cas's mouth,"Listen..Daddy's at work..so Uncle Sammy is taking care of you, Daddy will be back later, but right now, I think it's time for a nap.."

Cas sighed and fell limp into Sam's arms, he could feel Cas let go and seconds later, he was fast asleep, so Sam settled him down in the nursery. After laying Cas down, he walked out of the room and into the living room, plopping down and watching TV, until the door opened and Dean stepped in, looking around,"Where's Cas?"

"He's taking his nap,"Sam commented,"Calm down, everything's gone fine."

Dean nodded and walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer and coming back relaxing with Sam.


End file.
